1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with an ejection mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as notebook computer may include a tray for placing a storage card. When replacing the storage card, a pin is used to directly insert into a slit of the electronic device to trigger the ejection of the tray, but this requires a tool, concentration by the user, and a high degree of dexterity.
Therefore, what is need is an electronic device with an ejection mechanism to overcome the described limitations.